


Adam Driver XXXVII (Aug 2011)

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [37]
Category: Girls (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Ears, Fanart, Gen, Hand & Finger Kink, Intense gaze, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: A bearded young Adam with an amused mile-long stare, his short hair showing off the full shell of his ear, moles spangled across his skin, fingers pressed to his pursed lips, like he's had a funny thought and is trying to catch it.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Adam Driver XXXVII (Aug 2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Like so many of Adam's expressions when facing the public, even almost a decade ago, this one has layers. Sure, there's the serious, I'm thinking carefully about your question, exterior. But scratch the surface just a little and you see his eyes just beginning to crinkle, and that his hand is actually there to hide the amusement curving his lips, though two fingers aren't enough to hide the curl of the corners of his mouth, or those dimples that are just ever so barely showing themselves. 
> 
> This is the earliest photo of him I've painted yet, dated 10 Aug 2011; only 27 years old, he's at the press call for "Man and Boy" with Frank Langella, that ring finger is bare because he won't be married for another 2 years, and the first season of Girls just finished filming. He's made his big break, but doesn't know it yet. He's going to get a lot of chances to practice his Serious Actor Face in the next nine years, lol.
> 
> Drawn for @BeadsFinn and @sexnachohigh on twitter, with thanks for being sweet and funny at a time when the world needs a lot more sweetness and light.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxvii.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxvii-ear.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxvii-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
